Darkwing duck Season 3 episodes 92
by strong man
Summary: Darkwing duck in"Dosen't Everybody Want To Fall In Love"In this story you'll see all your dreams come true
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Darkwing duck fic ever**

**Rated:**K

**Pairing:**Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNehaduck, Bud FludxReginald Bushroot, MegavoltxQuackerjack,**(**Darkwing/Morgana** (Onesided )**

**The Reason I paired these people up is for many reasons:Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNega duck is cause I saw pics, BudxReginald is cause it makes me sad of what happened to them but their love for each other hasn't changed at all, MegavoltxQuackerjack is cause of "Stress To Kill"**

**I didn't put Darkwing duckxMorgana down because I hate Morgana & him together but I'm going to put her in here**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**I almost forgot The Fearsome Five parted ways including Negaduck**

Darkwing duck and Launchpad were driving along, he was on his way to Morgana's house to try to score a sixth date with her

Darkwing Duck:"Isn't it great Launchpad"He said while keeping his eyes on the road

Launchpad:"That is"He said crossing his arms and pretending like he cared

Note that Launchpad is against Morgana and her powers

Pretty soon Darkwing duck was at her house, he and Launchpad got out then went to her door

Darkwing rang the doorbell while Launchpad just sitting on a couch his arms still crossed

Morgana was doing her hair when she heard his voice

She walked to the door and opened it

Morgana:"Darkwing duck..it's you

Darkwing Duck:"Hi..Morgana

Morgana:"I was just doing my hair..why don't you come in

Darkwing duck:"Sure

Morgana walked in

Darkwing duck faced his partner who was not facing him

Darkwing duck:"Are you coming LP

Launch:"No"He said acting to be nice so DW wouldn't feel like he didn't want to be here

Darkwing duck:"Well...Just stay out here

He went in and shut the door and the two talked

This went on for hours, Launchpad then rolled on his back then placed his hand behind his head and thought about what would his life would be with DW in his life...crime fighting...no..he ment Drake Mallard with no crime whatsoever..amazing...thought Gosalyn would probably bug the ants out of the two but He and Drake were the they had the power to tell Gosalyn that they need their alone time

Launchpad giggled at the feeling until he heard Darkwing call his name, he rubbed his chest in a fast motion

Launchpad moaned"Oh...DW

Darkwing:"Launchpad..wake up

Lunchpad sat up and saw his partner

Darkwing duck:"It's time to go

Lunchpad got off of the couch and walked with Darkwing to the car then they got in

Darkwing Duck:"So..LP..what were you thinking about?

Launchpad:"Uh...Food"He lied

Darkeing duck:"Than...why did you say my name?"

Launchpad thought he knew that he had a crush on him but he didn't know

Launchpad:"We were eating lunch together"He lied again

Darkeing duck"Oh

Lunchpad wrapped the sweat from his forehead

Lunchpad:"That was a close one"He said in his mind

**Hope you enjoyed this as mush as I did**

**More chapters coming up and Review...I'm begging you**


	2. Feelings Are Revealed

**This is my second Darkwing duck fic**

**Pairings:**Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNehaduck, Bud FludxReginald Bushroot, MegavoltxQuackerjack, VladimirxSteekebeak, **(**Darkwing duckxMorgana** (Onesided )**

**Rated:**K

As Darkwing duck and Launchpad were driving home from Morgana's, Launchpad was thinking "Glad that we're out of that creepy house"

Darkwing:"Well Launchpad...there's no crime to be heard..let's go home

Launchpad was relived to hear that because it was the only time they have ever since Gosalyn asked to sleep over for four day

He was so relived to have some alone time with his partner

The two got off of the motorcycle and walked towards the house

As they were walking, Launchpad was thinking "Finally..all alone with DW

Drake went inside the house and Launchpad followed then Drake heard something

Drake:"You hear that Launchpad?

Launchpad:"I don't hear anything"He said when he closed the door

Drake:"That's the smell of being free of Gosalyn

Launchpad had always loved his jokes.. that was one of the reasons why he was so attracted to him through he would never show it

Drake:"I'm going to take a shower..you can watch T.V or something"He said before going upstairs

Launchpad gone into the living room, sat of the couch and turned on the T. V, he searched to channel after channel but he couldn't find anything to his liking so he turned it off

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head then started to think "I love DW so much but he's with that witch if I was DW lover I would be there for him when he need me ...I mean I do that anyway but he belongs with me not that monster but the problem was will he feel the same way..I gotta talk to him

He got off of the couch and walked upstairs

Drake was in the shower washing his body, he turned on the radio and is playing the song "A Kiss Away From Heaven" by Jennifer Love Hewitt

Launchpad heard the music coming from Drakes room and he went in, it was coming from the bathroom

He slowly walked towards the door, kneeled down and put his ear to the door to get a better listen

He started to fantasize about being in the shower with his scrubbing his chest that was until he felt the urge to masturbate so he quickly got all his cloth off then laid on the bed, it imagined Drake was on top of him

Note the judging by his size he has a body of a god

The song "Too Close" by Next was playing while LP was having sex with imagery Drake

In the bathroom, Drake had finished washing up in 45 minutes, he got out, got a towel and dried his nude sexy and hot body off then wrapped it around himself

Launchpad heard the door rattle so he acted fast, got off of the bed and put back on his cloth then Drake opened the door and walked out

He looked at his partner and wondered what he was doing

Drake:"Launchpad?...I thought you where watching T.V

Launchpad:"I got bored so I came up here

Drake:"Well...do you mind if I have to get dressed in here

Launchpad froze finally he get to see his partner in action (In a naughty)

Drake unwrapped the towel from around his body revealing his nakedness, Launchpad pulled on his scarf feeling sweaty and nerves then he felt very hot

Soon after 10 seconds, he ran out of the room

Drake looked back and noticed that he was gone

Drake:"Launchpad?"He said turning around

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his business

Downstairs in the living room, Launchpad slid down on a wall and ran his fingers through his orange hair

He was relived that he got out of there before he lost control of himself

**(O)**

In a part of the greenhouse, Bushroot was working in an experiment he would like to call "The Reveratader" with it he can change anyone back to human again

He was finally done in 7 minutes, sweat came down from his forehead cause he was forking for a hour on it but it felt good on his skin

He picked up and held it up to the day light

Bushroot:"It's complete

He looked at it and wondered if he's ready to change back, if he would to back to loving Dr. Rhoda Dendron again

He would agree to the first thought but he didn't know about the second one cause truth to be told he found someone else, The Liquidator aka Bud Flud but he loved Dr. Rhoda Dendron first, who will he choose

He pointed the ray-gun towards his face and pulled the trigger

Bushroot:"Good-bye one life "He said before closing his eyes

A bright purple light came out and went all around his body, he slowly started to lose his leaf-like hands, his root-like feet and his hair, he was gonna miss having hair and finally he whole body turned back to normal

He didn't know why but he kinda missed this but he somehow still posses the power to control plants

He put the ray-gun in his pocket in case any of the others wanted to turn back to normal again, he walked out of the greenhouse and walked back to his lab

Rhoda was working on a project of her own but when she heard Reginald's steps enter the room, she stopped what she was going and turned around

Rhoda:"Reginald darling"She said running to him and picking him up then kissed him all over

She finally put him down and Reginald said nothing

Rhoda:"Reginald?...is...something wrong?

Reginald didn't want to break her heart but he's in love with someone else, this was something that had to be done

Reginald:"It's about our relationship"He said looking down

Rhoda:"What about our relationship?

Reginald:"Well...it's not going as we'll as I had hoped

Rhoda:"Well..you did try and turn me into a mutant-duck

Reginald:"That's the problem..when I was a plant-duck, I meet someone very special

Rhoda:"Is that so"She said leaning against a wall while her arms crossed and looked frustrated

Reginald:"Yes...but you must under-

Before he even got to finish his sentence, he was slapped on the cheek by Rhoda in a pit of rage then she took her project with her and slammed the door on her way out

**Sorry for the wait..been working on my other stories..anyway hope you enjoyed this**

**More chapters coming and remember to review this**


	3. Reginald's True Sexuality

**This is my third Darkwing duck fic**

**Pairings:**Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNehaduck, Bud FludxReginald Bushroot, MegavoltxQuackerjack, VladimirxSteekebeak, **(**Darkwing duckxMorgana** (Onesided )**

**Rated:**K

After Redginald recovered, he sat off on the ground, rubbing his eyes and opened them up only to see Dean Tightbill in front of his with his arms crossed

Dean:"You broke my daughter's heart"He said in anger

Reginald:"Your Rhoda's dad...look I never ment to hurt her

Dean:"I don't want to hear another word..your fired!"He said pointing at him

Note that Rhoda's happiness is very important to him but if somebody makes her sad he will make the man lose their jobs because he loved and cared for her with all his heart

Reginald:"Fired"He said in surprise

Dean:"Uh...do I have to spell it out for you?"He said rolling his eyes

Reginald felt a tear coming down his cheek, he begged by getting down on his knees but Dean refused

Dean"I'm gonna need you Lab coat "He said holding out his hand

Reginald got up from the ground and took off his coat then placed it in his hand

He slowly walked out the exit door and outside to the park

People were walking right passed him and he just headed to the greenhouse, Spike smelled him and ran

Reginald walked the parts of the house until a small venus-fly trap like dog came up and knocked him down, he licked him

He may not have been a plant-duck anymore but that wouldn't stop him from knowing who he was

Reginald:"Well Spike...I'm back to being single again

Spike whimpered as he looked at his face

Reginald:"I just wish that I could find someone I could spend my whole life with, someone to care for and love me no matter what"He said after sighing

Spike let him off of the ground and he stood up

He walked to the center and lifted up his hand then out of the ground came vines , they formed like little trees then he put his hand down to make it stop

He gently placed a hand on a tree then started singing a song "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-yo

The song started off with a reflection of the Liquidator on the other side

They were walking along to the light up ahead

Reginald:"For the way you changed my plans, for being the perfect distraction, for the way you took the idea that I have of everything that I wanted to have and made me see there was something missing, oh yeah, for the ending of my first begin

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah

Reginald:"And for the rare and unexpected friend"He said in a vision of Liquidator carrying "for the way you're something that I'd never choose but at the same time, something I don't wanna lose"He said putting his hand forward to an imaginary Liquidator"and never wanna be without ever again

Reginald:"You're the best thing I never knew I needed so when you were here I had no idea You the best thing I never knew I needed so now it's so clear, I need you here always

Reginald:"My accidental happily the way you smile and how you comfort me"He said having another vision"I must admit you were not a part of my book but now if you open it up and take a look you're the beginning and the end of every chapter, you're the best thing I never knew I needed so when you were here I had no idea your the best thing I never knew I needed so now it's so clear, I need you here always and who knew that I could be gay so unexpectedly ,undeniably happier sitting with you right here, right here next to me boy, you're the best you're the best thing I never knew I needed so when you were here I had no idea that you're the best thing I never knew I needed but now it's so clear I need you here always

Now it's so clear that I need you here always"The two sang it together even if Reginald can't see him

He made it to the light and he then realized that he he way a homosexual, since he met the Liquidator... something changed in his heart, his life changed when he was only realized as Bushroot

He was so relived to figure out his sexuality that he ran out of the greenhouse, quickly got to his car, started it up and drove home which took him 45 minutes

He lived in the same neighborhood as Drake and the Muddlefoots but across the street and the number was 837

Reginald drove passed Herb who was coming out of his house to get some air

He drove in the drive-way and set the gear in park, he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car

He walked to the door-step and put the keys in the key-hole, he opened it, walked inside his house and closed the door behind him

He put his keys down on the table and decided to take a 2 hour shower

Note that he takes long showers when he's depressed just so you know

He ran upstairs into his room to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and began to take off all his cloth off

He was very happy with his body but at the same time sad because he had no one to share it with

Reginald:"Maybe...he'll be around "He said turning on the water to his liking

He waited for it to get hot then got in the tub, grabbed the bodywash, opened the top and poured a little in his hand then washed it all over his body

**Hope you like this chapter I made**

**Theres more coming soon and remember to review this**


	4. I Imagined You Here

**This is my fourth chapter of Darkwing duck **

**Pairings:**Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNehaduck, Bud FludxReginald Bushroot, MegavoltxQuackerjack, VladimirxSteekebeak, (Darkwing duckxMorgana (one-sided)

**Rated:**M

While Reginald was washing up, he fantasized about the Liquidator again but this time it was about a wet dream

**In this dream, Bud was his normal-self again, he and Reginald are happily married, he now works for the department of houseing **

He drove home after finishing a hard day at work but he was happy a dog because he had a beautiful husband and most of all they once again get to live their normal lives together

Reginald was sitting in his red chair reading on how to save your man when he heard his husband come up the drive-way

Bud got out of the car and locked it then put his keys in his pocket

Bud:"Honey...I'm home

Reginald:"I'm in the living room"He said calling out to Bud

Bud walked to the room, saw his lover and walked towards him

Reginald put down the book and was licked on the lip of him bill

Bud:"Hey baby"He said in a smooth way

Reginald sat the book down on the table that was beside him and got up from the chair then walked to Bud until his chest reaches his

He placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips, both closed their eyes then Reginald led his husband to his room but they had to be careful about the stairs as they went up

Both made it and continued kissing while reaching the room

They turned around, Reginald opened the door and gone inside then it was Bud who closed the door with his feet then Reginald stroked his hair back

Bud then gently pushed his husband on the bed and started to take his shirt off

Bud:"You ready for this?"He said undoing his pants

Reginald only nodded and the dog throw his cloth by the wall and ran-jumped on his beautiful male

Bud didn't hurt him but if he did Reginald wouldn't care he just wanted to make love

He started to lick up the duck's chest all the way up to his neck making him moan like crazy due to his toung being so warm and full of heat

Then Bud nipped at his neck which made Reginald feel all on his back but he remembered something and stopped Bud

Bud looked at his husband and realized he still had his cloth on so he got off of him, kneeled down and loosened his belt then pulled his pants off then Reginald took his own shirt off

Both being completely nude, they were amazed by their bodies

Bud slid on top of him while his toung ran along his chest making Reginald turn bright red all over his face and running his back down then up

Reginald moved up to the head of the bed so he did and Bud followed

Bud:"Lay on your stomach..Reginald

Reginald did as he was told and laid on his stomach then licked his back in slow-motion, planting kisses right after

Reginald closed his eyes to let the feeling warm overcome him not to mention to him his toung was like heaven and was enjoying it to the fullest

Bud was enjoying the sex as well

He wished that the wet dream would last forever but sadly you all must know that things don't last forever so it fated away and the water water started to get cold which meant he had to get out

The water stopped like it turned itself off but it didn't then a light blue liquid came out of the shower-head which made Reginald jump a little

Slowly the liquid rose up from the tub and it took the form of a dog

The Liquidator appeared and spotted a very familiar face

Liquidator:"Bushroot...is that you?"He said of the unknown

Note that Liquidator only seem Bushroot in his mutant form

Reginald:"Yes...it's me...Bushroots my last name so"He said getting closer to him

The Liquidator saw a piece of the ray-gun in the ducks pocket and wondered what it was

Reginald:"Oh...this"He said pulling the ray-gun out of his pocket and showing him"...it's a ray-gun...I've been working on it

Liquidator:"What does it do?"He wondered

Reginald:"Why don't you close your eyes and see

Liquidator did as he was told and closed his eyes

Reginald pointed the ray-gun at the water-dog then pressed the trigger and a bright purple light came out and went all around his body, he slowly started to lose his water type body slowly from the bottom up

Reginald put the ray-gun down and slowly looked carefully as he was turning back to normal self, he thought that he was the most prettiest dog ever and the lonely one for that matter

Once he fully demutanted, Bud ran to hug him to thank him for giving him his old normal self back

Reginald felt really embarrassed because he was getting hard, not only that but his towel fell to the floor

Reginald blushed bright red at the feeling, he had never had this much affection or love before but you must know that when he was with Rhoda, he didn't clearly know of his sexuality

They two parted for the hug and Bud looked down then quickly noticed that Reginald's towel was on the floor, he told Reginald and the duck picked it up and wrapped it back around his waist

Both were silent for a moment until Reginald broke it

Reginald:"So...got a name?

Bud:"Sure...names Bud former salesmen

Reginald:"...nice to meet ya...my name is Reginald

Bud:"Nice name

Reginald:"Thanks

There was another moment of silents

Bud:"Well...I better be getting home"He said going downstairs

Reginald chased him half naked

Just as Bud was about to reach for the door, Reginald placed a hand on his shoulder making him turned around

Reginald:"You just got here...don't you want to have something to eat before you go?

Bud saw the look in the ducks eyes, they were like beautiful sparkling diamonds and he can't deny some food

He smiled in approval and Reginald was thinking that he had finally found what he had been looking for all these years

**Hope you enjoyed this...I know it's not the best chapter but I'll uploaded it anyway **

**More chapters coming up and remember to review**


	5. Just Truly In Love

**This is my fifth chapter of Darkwing duck**

**Rated:**M

**Pairings:**Darkwing duckxLaunchpadxNehaduck, Bud FludxReginald Bushroot, MegavoltxQuackerjack,(Darkwing/Morgana (Onesided )

Reginald:"The kitchen is on the left side beside of the stairs and down the hal l ..your welcome to get some water and kibble, it's in the cabinet

N Bud:"Thank you

Reginald smiled at him before walking up stairs to get dress while Bud walking t o wards the kitchen

Bud walked on the kitchen floor and saw the cabinet, walked to it then opened it up

He saw box called"Kibble Ups" on the top self, his tail wagged as he reached for it, got it then got it down

He then got a bowl by the side and took it down, he took the kibble and poured i t in the bowl then went and sat it one t he table

He pulled out a chair to sit down in and started chowing down on the food

Upstairs, Reginald unwrapped the towel f rom around his body and grabbed some pe r fume called"Daisys" out of his dresser t hen sprayed some on his neck and down his legs then the rest of his body

He got his blue robe on over his nakedne ss putting back the perfume on the dres s er and went downstairs

Bud was busy enjoying his kibble and water, licking it all up

Note that he loves to eat on the floor because like he is a dog after all

He then saw a shadow come his food, looked up and saw Reginald wearing a blue robe, he got up from the floor and faced the duck

Bud:"Nice...robe"He said commenting on it while looking at it

Reginald:"Thanks"He said before giggling

The duck then looked at the left over kibble in the bowl and wondered if he can have some

Bud's eyes went wide because he very well knows that only dogs like kibble

Bud:"Really?..but your a duck"He said a little confusing

Reginald:"Yeah..so

Bud:"I just don't think it's right

Reginald:"Awww...come on...please"He begged

Bud sighed and got back down on his hands

Reginald smile and got down on his and the two started to dive in

Bud was willing to teach him but Reginald already knew the routine, he pulled out his toung and started licking it up

Bud smiled and did the same thing but instead of going for the kibble he gone for Reginald's toung, it was an accident so he quickly pulled away and apologized to him

Bud:"Reginald...I'm so sorry..didn't mean too-

Before finishing his sentence, he was kissed on the lips by a pair of two duck bills

Bud felt the kiss in a instant and immediately took a liking to it

It lasted for a couple minutes then they parted away

It rose up from the bowl and looked deeply into one another's eyes while the song "You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Cocker played on the background

The kiss was very passionate and full of lust that they decided to go again only this time, Reginald jumped into the dog's arms to get a better kissing angle

He soon felt Bud's hand rubbing all over his back along with kissing his upper body making him moan like sexy woman

Reginald:"You..wanna...continue..this...upstairs?" He said being lost in love

Bud:"Sure...lets go

Bud walked out of the kitchen leaving the kibble behind as he made his way upstairs

Once they got up the stairs, down the hall and into the room Bud had let him down on the ground then he walked up to him and took his robe off

Bud:"There we go"He said before kissing him on the lips

Reginald blushed followed by giggling

Another song played in the background "Bad Dog" by Neon Hitch, Bud gently pushed the duck on the bed then slowly took off all his cloth including his brown shoes revealing his gray sexy body this got Reginald thinking w"I would like to tear that up all over the world, he licked his lips

Bud looked a him and smiled big followed by blushing

Bud:"Like what you see?"He said in sexy voice and running his own hand up his side

Reginald only nodded because he was too caught up in his beauty

Bud then without warning jumped on top of him and the rough sex began

It started off with passionate kissing, touching, feeling and moaning then the two got to the head of the bed

Bud started to slowly to kiss every inch of his neck leaving no spot untouched then finishing the job he licked every part he kissed at, Reginald just closed his eyes and let the feeling carry him away on a unicorn riding on a rainbow of different colors

Next Bud told his lover to get up so he could sit down

Reginald did as he was told, got up then Bud laid his head on the pillow fully exposing himself

Reginald didn't know what to do but it looked like he was suppose to sit down on top of something...what was it?

Bud stroked his penis to make the duck see the point of this and Reginald looked at it

Reginald:"Oh...you want me too-

Bud nodded as a sign of yes

Reginald smiled and sat down on his penis

He then grunted his teeth in pain until he got used to it then Bud placed his hands on his hips and moved then up and down making the duck do the same

Reginald moaned every second he went down

Bud ran a hand down the ducks stomach causing him to sign in relaxation

Bud panted as he was gaining speed

It was at that moment when he was about to cum, his body turned red as he released a full load directly into the dogs mouth

Bud swallowed it and licked his lips

Soon until 6:00, Bud laid down on one pillow with his arms over his head, Reginald on the other hand laid his head down on the gray Doug's chest while circling the nipple

Reginald:"That was amazing"He said looking at him

Bud:"you said it"He said taking a deep breath

the duck felt the dogs heartbeat along with his own

It was pure love to heart to heart contact

Bud looked up at the chilling then back at his love

Reginald knew what Bud was thinking and got off of the bed

Bud got off as well and both put back on their cloth including the shoes

The new lovely couple went downstairs hand in hand and headed straight for the door

Reginald opened it to let Bud out

He started out the door to began walking home but stopped, ran back and landed a powerful kiss upon the duck then ran on home

Reginald looked at Bud and smiled, he was truly madly deeply in love with him

Note that with Rhoda he didn't really actually feel anything but with Bud he felt a connection with him like they were ment to be together

He gently closed the door, leaned against it and sighed

After a minute had passed, Reginald went upstairs towards his room

He took off his cloth again and put on his PJ's, they were blue with potting-plants all around it then went over to the bed

He pulled back the covers and got in, he quickly fell fast asleep dreaming of a happy dream with Bud Flud

Bud on the other hand did the same thing as his lover cross the street from him

**In case you haven't noticed, Bud was wearing the same cloth he wore when he was sealing bottled water**

**More chapters are coming** **soon and remember to Review this**


End file.
